Lullaby, Distract Me With Your Ryhmes
by samxheart
Summary: 'A lie may take care of the present, but it has no future' someone once told a six year old Quinn Fabray while she played with the strings of blonde hair on her doll nervously.


Ship: Finn/Quinn  
>Spoilers: All episodes up to 'Sectionals'.<br>Based off of: 'Goodbye' by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love<em>  
><em>I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come<em> 

"Is it true?...Is Puck the father?"

_'A lie may take care of the present, but it has no future'_ someone once told a six year old Quinn Fabray while she played with the strings of blonde hair on her doll nervously. She remembered it like it was yesterday, how she had swiped her older sisters porcelain doll and soon afterwards had her grandfather tapping his foot impatiently staring down at her and mentally scolding her. Always being far more intelligent than most people her age, she knew what it meant.

She just never thought it would apply in any more situations in her life.

Looking up at the brunette's broken features, all she could see through her blurry vision was fear. Fear that everything he had been told was a lie. Fear that his friends knew but didn't have the guts to tell him. Fear that his girlfriend and best friend had betrayed him. Fear that all the blood and sweat he put into his relationship with Quinn and preparing for a child was for nothing. Fear that the child he had grown protective of and to love with all his heart wasn't even his. Fear that something so important, just like the porcelain doll was to Frannie, was about to be taken..stolen...from him. _Please just say it's not true_, she read in his eyes.

But Quinn couldn't do that. Not anymore. She had learned these past few months that a lie was hard work to keep up and the truth could really be a heavy burden. No more lies. No more hiding. As her lips parted, her fragile voice just about to speak for the first time since Finn had stepped into the room, she could feel Finn slipping away. Slipping away from her. _Goodbye Finn Hudson. It was nice while it lasted._

"Yes. Puck is the father."

* * *

><p><em>I have to go. I have to go. I have to go,<em>  
><em>and leave you alone, but always know,<em>  
><em>Always know, always know I love you so.<em>  
><em>I love you so. I love you so.<em>

_Goodbye brown eyes._  
><em>Goodbye for now.<em>  
><em>Goodbye sunshine.<em>  
><em>take care of yourself.<em> 

The first thing Quinn did when she arrived at the Hudson residence that night was walk carefully up the stairs to Finn's bedroom where she planned on collecting her stuff, and heading right over to Puck's. The stairs creaked quietly, Carole Hudson sitting in front of the television with a cup of coffee pressed to her lips while she watched intently. It used to be something Quinn thought was calming. Carole always stayed up past midnight watching soap opera's or talkshows - something Quinn found out when she spent some nights laying awake. It was like Carole was readying herself to be on high alert if something about the baby happened.

It was almost 1 A.M. when Quinn had walked into Finn's room, his cowboy wallpaper still clear as day on the walls. She had been avoiding this all day since school ended, doing every possible thing she could to get out of going to his home where she would have to face him all over again. The second thing she noticed was Finn. Snoring softly in his bed, his hair disheveled, he had the blanket covering only the bottom half of his body. It was strange seeing him there. When Quinn had first moved in, he tried his best to make her comfortable - even if that meant giving up his bed to her while he slept on the floor. The pillow he had kept on the floor was now under his head on the bed.

Reality finally settled in when she noticed the boxes sitting in front of the closed closet. Boxes. _Her_ boxes. Boxes filled with her clothes, baby clothes she had bought with the money Carole had given her, and little items Quinn had quickly packed away when she was kicked out from her parents home. The room felt so foreign to her. No traces of Quinn Fabray were shown. _What a shame. She was starting to call this place home_.

Before she left, Quinn Fabray did one last selfish action. Walking over to the side of the bed Finn was on, she leaned down and ran a hand through his touselled hair. _Maybe someday he'll understand. He'll understand that this hurts me just as much as it hurts him. That I lied with the purest intentions_. She knew she was a selfish person. The most vain out of the Glee club. So how could one more selfish action make a difference? Tracing his lips with her thumb, she pressed a very light kiss to his lips. _Just know that I love you so. _

* * *

><p><em>La-lullaby distract me with your rhymes<em>  
><em>La-lullaby<em>  
><em>La-lullaby help me sleep tonight.<em>

People say that when you're concious is free, you sleep better at night. But that's where that statement stumps her. How could you ever sleep at night, knowing that somebody you love is out there hurting all because of you? That you are the reason for their tears and pain? Quinn had been living at Puck's for about three days now, and it was nowhere as comfortable as Finn's was. She knew Puck was trying his best. He really was. His house was obviously a lot bigger than Finn's was, and he cooked her as much as bacon as he could. Though once you've claimed somewhere as your home, it's hard to imagine yourself anywhere else.

_Dear God, I know I've been a bad girl this year. I've committed a deadly sin by giving up something that should be saved for marriage and I'm now about to conceive a child out of wedlock in a few months. But could you please grant me peace? Peace with the world? Peace with myself and my thoughts? Peace with the people that I've hurt? More importantly...could you look after a very special person? I have no right to be forgiven but he's a really good person. He may not be the most religious, and he may not even be a believer in you...but he deserves somebody who loves him more than themselves. Please treat him well._


End file.
